1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pivotal assembly applied to a board. More particularly, the invention relates to a pivotal assembly applied to a riser board for inserting memory modules in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In existing computer systems, the memory module, such as a Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM), is generally plugged directly into memory sockets of a motherboard. However, in order to use more memory modules in a server, a riser board is used to augment the number of the memory modules. In all of the current approaches, a plurality of memory modules are plugged onto a single riser board to form a memory combination, and then the whole memory combination is plugged into a riser slot on the motherboard. A control chip is configured on the riser board for controlling reading data from and writing data to various memory modules on the riser board.
However, the current techniques for plugging a plurality of riser boards into the motherboard all enable the memory modules on each riser board to face toward the same direction and the riser boards are arranged closely. Nonetheless, it is inevitable that the control chip configured on the riser board occupies a portion of the space on the riser board, and thus the memory sockets cannot be configured in that occupied space, so that the space between two riser boards corresponding to the control chip is unused, not being utilized efficiently. Therefore, in the case that the height and space of the server are limited, how to place more memory modules in the limited space is a challenge to those in the art.